Ne m'abandonne pas OS SNK Ereri
by ArrianaRavenclaw
Summary: C'était l'ultime confrontation, la dernière bataille contre les titans. Le sort de l'humanité se déciderait aujourd'hui. Mais en cet instant, Livaï avait oublié l'humanité, le combat contre les titans auquel il avait consacré sa vie, plus rien n'avait d'importance. La seule chose qui comptait en cet instant était Eren.


Salut à tous !

Ça faisait un petit moment que je voulais écrire une histoire triste, et depuis peu je me suis trouvé un nouvelle Otp Eren x Livaï alors je me suis dis que c'étais l'occasion d'essayer !

J'ai écrit ce One shot assez rapidement mais j'espère vraiment que l'histoire vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

Warning : Cette histoire contient une romance homosexuelle, vous avez le droit de ne pas aimer, mais dans ce cas ne lisez pas !

Disclaimer : L'univers de SNK ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire est de moi

Note : Je sais qu'il y a un débat autours de l'orthographe de Livaï/Levi/Rivaille mais j'ai choisis de suivre l'orthographe donné par l'auteur dans le manga donc Livaï

* * *

 **Ne m'abandonne pas :**

\- Eren !

Le cri de Livaï se perdit dans le tumulte de la bataille alentour.

.

C'était l'ultime confrontation, la dernière bataille de l'humanité contre les titans. A l'issue de celle-ci, une seule espèce survivrait, après plus de cent ans de lutte acharnée, le sort de l'humanité se déciderait aujourd'hui. Des milliers de soldats étaient déjà morts, tombés héroïquement au combat. Armin, Sacha, Jean Hansji et tant d'autres. Des hommes et des femmes, certains à peine sortis de l'enfance, avaient sacrifié leur vie pour sauver l'humanité. Presque tout le bataillon d'exploration, placé en première ligne, avait été décimé. Même Mikasa était en difficulté face au nombre impressionnant de titans. La victoire était plus qu'incertaine.

Mais en cet instant, Livaï avait oublié l'humanité, le combat contre les titans auquel il avait consacré sa vie, plus rien n'avait d'importance. La seule chose qui comptait en cet instant était Eren.

Au début de la bataille, ils étaient tous deux placés côte à côte, en première ligne, mais la violence des combats les avaient séparés. Qui plus est, lorsqu'Eren s'était changé en titan, il avait mené l'assaut se jetant au milieu des titans, empêchant le caporal de le suivre.

Ils avaient tous les deux abattus un nombre impressionnant de titans, l'un avec ses lames, l'autre avec sa force titanesque. Livaï venait d'abattre deux titans de 14 mètres, lorsque perché sur la branche d'un arbre aux abords du champ de bataille, il avait cherché Eren du regard. Il l'avait alors vu à l'opposé de sa position, au corps à corps avec trois titans. Il le vit arracher la tête du premier puis écraser d'un coup de pied celle d'un autre avant de décapiter le dernier avec un coup de poing. Le caporal sourit, décidément ce gamin n'avait pas froid aux yeux, et ne faisait preuve d'aucune pitié lorsqu'il s'agissait des titans. Cependant, il sentit que le jeune homme devait commencer à fatiguer, il avait perdu un bras dans la bataille et celui-ci n'avait pas encore repoussé.

C'est alors qu'il vit le titan cuirassé se tourner vers Eren puis s'élancer dans sa direction.

Il hurla son prénom afin de le prévenir mais les bruits de la bataille étouffèrent son cri. Il s'élança alors avec la vitesse qui le caractérisait, utilisant les titans alentours pour accrocher ses grappins. Ces derniers avaient beau essayer de l'attraper, ils étaient bien trop lents. Malgré la vitesse du caporal, il ne put arriver à temps pour le prévenir.

Il vit Eren se faire percuter violement par le cuirassé, l'envoyant rouler un peu plus loin du champ de bataille. Livaï ressentit alors une émotion qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis des années, la peur. La peur de le perdre. Il augmenta encore sa vitesse, utilisant autant de gaz que nécessaire mais l'impact l'avait encore plus éloigné.

Il assista impuissant au massacre de celui qui comptait tant pour lui. Eren asséna un violent coup de poing à son adversaire, mais le coup fut sans effet tant sa peau était dure. Il répliqua par un coup de pied dans l'unique bras d'Eren, lui arrachant au passage. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, se dit Livaï ce n'était que son corps de titan.

Cependant, privé de ses deux bras, il ne pouvait plus se défendre convenablement. D'un coup de poing, le cuirassé lui explosa une partie du visage avant de viser sa nuque avec le tranchant de sa main. Eren s'écroula.

\- Eren !

Le cri de Livaï se perdit dans le tumulte de la bataille alentour.

Un sourire satisfait sur le visage, le cuirassé s'éloigna tandis que des titans s'agglutinaient autour du corps inanimé, le démembrant avant de le dévorer.

Horrifié, Livaï comprit. Le dernier coup avait touché le vrai corps d'Eren, expliquant son immobilité. Pris de panique -ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais- à l'idée qu'il soit gravement blessé, Livaï s'élança dans la masse de titans attroupés, tranchant tour à tour leurs nuques. Il en aurait volontiers fait de même avec le cuirassé mais la priorité était de s'assurer qu'Eren allait bien. Il s'approcha du corps de titan à moitié dévoré, en extirpa le vrai corps d'Eren, inconscient avant de l'emmener à l'écart du champ de bataille.

\- Eren, Eren !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se réveillait pas ? Il s'agenouilla et plaça le haut corps d'Eren sur ses jambes, comme on prendrait un enfant. Il regarda ses mains, elles étaient maculées de sang, du sang d'Eren. En temps normal, il aurait pris son mouchoir pour les essuyer, mais une seule chose comptait en cet instant, la personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il examina son corps : il avait une profonde blessure à l'abdomen, le caporal commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter lorsqu'Eren battit faiblement des paupières.

\- Caporal, je … Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans une violente quinte de toux, il crachait du sang.

\- Chut, ne dis rien, il faut que tu économise tes forces.

Eren sourit faiblement.

\- Ça ne servirait à rien, je vais mourir

\- Arrête de dire des conneries, gamin ! Tu n'es pas censé avoir des capacités régénératrices incroyables ? Tu ne vas pas mourir, tu dois vivre, c'est un ordre. Il avait essayé de garder une voix ferme mais il avait un ton désespéré.

\- Tu m'entends Eren ? Ne meurs pas, tu ne peux pas, tu n'as pas le droit,… Sa voix se brisa.

Eren souleva légèrement la tête et dans un dernier effort il attira le visage de son supérieur au sien et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Merci, Murmurât-il

\- Non. Ne me dis pas « merci » comme ça, comme si c'était tes dernières paroles.

Eren l'ignora, il savait qu'il allait mourir, il le sentait, à chaque seconde qui passait il se sentait plus faible, mais il avait encore une dernière chose à dire.

\- Merci, Livaï, reprit-il, Merci pour tout, merci de m'avoir appris à être un homme, à être un soldat, à aimer. Il ravala un sanglot, il ne voulait pas passer ses derniers instants à pleurer.

\- C'est injuste, murmura Livaï, On a eu si peu de temps,… Je ne peux pas !

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

\- Eren, ne m'abandonne pas !

Le caporal repensa avec amertume au temps qu'ils avaient perdu, des mois à se tourner autour, des mois pendant lesquels il avait lutté contre ses sentiments, il avait refusé d'aimer un gamin qui n'avait que la moitié de son âge, son subordonné qui plus est. Tout ça semblait si dérisoire à présent … Car peu importe la force avec laquelle il avait essayé de s'éloigner d'Eren, il avait du se rendre à l'évidence, ce fichu gamin, il l'avait dans la peau. Il avait du attendre la veille de la bataille pour qu'enfin il lui confie ses sentiments. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il attende si longtemps… Il n'avait passé qu'un seul jour, qu'une seule nuit ensemble, et ça devait être la seule ?

\- C'est injuste, répétât-il faiblement.

Eren l'embrassa à nouveau, plus violement, plus passionnément, avec la force du désespoir. Mais ce baiser avait un goût amer, celui de la dernière fois.

\- Non, ne pleure pas, je ne veux pas te voir comme ça.

D'un geste de la main, il essuya les larmes qui continuaient de couler sur la joue de son supérieur.

\- Au fond, je devrais remercier les titans, sans eux je ne t'aurais pas connu, grâce à eux, j'ai eu une belle vie.

Une belle vie … Livaï eut un rira amère. Jusqu'au bout il continuerait de dire des conneries. Comment pouvait-il considérer qu'il avait eu une belle vie ? Sa mère, ses amis, étaient morts à cause des titans et lui il voulait les remercier.

\- Je suis désolé Eren, c'est ma faute, j'aurais du te protéger, c'était ma mission, mais j'ai échoué …

\- Ne dis pas ça … Tu sais je suis heureux, au moins je peux te voir une dernière fois, j'ai cru que j'allais me faire bouffer vivant.

Son regard devint vitreux, il tendit son bras comme pour attraper quelques chose que lui seul pouvait voir…

\- Je peux vraiment la voir…

Il sourit faiblement.

\- Je vois la mer…

Eren ferma les yeux, le fantôme de son dernier sourire sur le visage.

Livaï sentit son corps se détendre. C'était fini, tout était fini, Eren était mort.

Il ne verrait plus jamais ses yeux verts, il ne verrait jamais plus son sourire, il ne verrait jamais plus la détermination sans faille dont il avait preuve le jour de leur rencontre. Livaï colla son front à celui d'Eren n'essayant même plus de retenir ses larmes. Il savait que derrière lui la bataille faisait rage, mais il s'en fichait.

Il n'avait plus la force de continuer. Il était pourtant censé être fort, « le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité », c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelait. A quoi bon être le plus fort si il ne pouvait même pas protéger ceux qu'il aimait ? Il aurait pourtant du être habitué, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il perdait quelqu'un ! Farlan, Isabelle, Petra, … Mais cette fois c'était trop, il souffrait trop, comment continuer quand le dernier espoir de l'humanité venait de s'éteindre dans ses bras ? Il ne voulait qu'une chose, le rejoindre. Il aurait pu se tuer, mourir auprès de lui, ça aurait été facile, moins douloureux… Mais il s'y refusait. Ça aurait été une insulte au soldat mort, une insulte à leur combat, une insulte envers le sacrifice d'Eren.

\- Attends-moi encore un peu, s'il te plait.

Délicatement, il fit glisser son corps sur le sol. Il avait l'air si paisible, sans son abdomen maculé de sang, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Il le regarda une dernière fois, s'efforçant de graver ses traits dans sa mémoire, puis, résigné, il se leva. Il ramassa ses lames et se jette à corps perdu dans la bataille. Laissant exploser sa douleur, son amertume, sa rage contre le monde injuste, contre les titans, contre lui-même. Tailladant la nuque de chaque titan que si trouvait à sa portée. Il remarqua alors au loin le titan cuirassé et sa rage redoubla. Il s'élança vers lui essayant de trancher sa nuque. Il atteint sa cible mais en vain, ses lames se brisèrent au contact, de la peau du titan, et il tomba sur le sol. Il se leva, prêt à repartir à l'assaut bien que ce soit inutile, il en avait conscience mais si seulement il pouvait trouver une ouverture, il pourrait le venger et mourir en paix. Cependant il n'eut même pas la chance d'essayer : il était à court de gaz.

Il soupira. Jusqu'au bout il n'aurait pas eu de chance. Il aurait préféré régler son compte à cet enfoiré avant de mourir. Le titan s'avança alors vers lui avant d'envoyer son poing dans sa direction.

Au loin Livaï vit Mikasa s'élancer vers eux, armé d'une lance foudroyante. Elle n'arriverait certes pas à temps pour le sauver, mais il s'en fichait, il ne voulait pas être sauvé. Au moins, grâce à elle il emporterait celui qui lui avait enlevé sa raison de vivre dans la tombe.

Livaï sourit et murmura :

\- J'arrive, Eren…

* * *

Voilà c'est tout ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas moi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire J'espère aussi avoir réussi à vous émouvoir avec ce petit OS triste, personnellement je trouve que les meilleurs fins sont les plus tragiques mais bon les lire ça fait mal parfois.

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour rester fidèle au caractère des personnages, mais je crois que j'ai un peu dérapé sur la fin … Vous en pensez quoi ? :3


End file.
